


Pathetic

by Nuhra



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuhra/pseuds/Nuhra
Summary: Shinji lays in bed as his mind wanders. - Based around the last few episodes of Evangelion.
Kudos: 4





	Pathetic

Laying in bed staring at the ceiling Shinji was frozen. Barely able to move his body, as it was pricked with pins and needles.  
Asuka had been missing for a week, Misato barely spoke to Shinji, Rei was different, Toji was in the hospital fighting for his life and Kaji was dead.

His chest tightening, Shinji helplessly laid there. Thoughts spiraling through his mind. Being alone was not helpful. He wanted to scream, for someone, anyone. Just to be held and told it was going to be "OK." But there was nobody.

Nobody.

Shinji tensed, forcing his eyes closed, making the music he was listening to louder. The singing was piercing, but he barely cared. The swelling of the guitars and bounce of the beat in his ears drowned out his thoughts.

His stomach growled, as he turned over, his eyes opening slightly. When was the last time he’d eaten? Yesterday? The day before that? He just didn’t have an appetite. Coming home from school he’d barely sit down to eat, he’d just walk into his bedroom and sleep.

At school, he’d get stares, murmurs, rumours. It was was the same as things he’d experiences in the past but now unlike then people had a reason to point fingers at him. Instead of Shinji being innocent he was completely at fault. Toji was missing, and they’d all gone to visit him, they’d seen him wrapped in bandages comatose.

His legs and ribs broken. Shinji hadn’t been able to bring himself to see him, only going off the whispers he heard. Kensuke barely paid attention to him. With Asuka missing, the rumours were only made worse.

One day he’d overheard a girl in the hall speaking to Hikari about Asuka, her response was short and to the point.

“I haven’t seen her in days.”

Students crowded around Rei asking questions about Asuka and Shinji, she never said a word, only sitting on her own reading a book. The last time Shinji had spoken to her, she’d looked right through him.

Taking the same road, Shinji had tried to talk home with her. Rei hardly uttered a word. Not looking at him, her eyes always focused ahead of her. Something had changed within her. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but the Rei he’d known was gone.

The Rei he knew would smile, she’d frown. She would even sometimes speak her mind. Rarely, but Shinji could tell when Rei was happy or sad. From the way her eyes shone, the way she moved. Before she fought that Angel, he could read her. But now, it was almost as if they were strangers again. Now Rei barely acknowledged him at all and that was the most painful part.

The relationships he’d tried so hard to build with her was gone.

No one seemed to care. No person would ever talk to Rei, so no other person would notice she had changed. None of them knew Asuka either. No student at school saw her screaming and crying, only Shinji. And what did he do? What did Shinji do when he saw her crying?  
Nothing.

He couldn’t even look Misato in the eyes after Kaji died. He just laid in bed, with his music blaring in his ears.

He was Pathetic.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a Comment or Kudos!
> 
> I've been having writers block for ages so I wrote this to help!


End file.
